


Unexpected Guests Are Not Unwelcome

by Bam4Me



Series: Future Rounds [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BLOOD WARNING AND ALSO BRAIN WARNING, But not really its in the series but barely in this one, Gen, Its gonna be a pajama party and everyone else is gonna show up after Wade is alive again, Non-Sexual Age Play, Peter Parker freaking out about life, Rude - Freeform, Spideypool Heartmates, Spideypool Soulmates, That is their SON, The second chapter is going to be literally nothing but fluffy, Tony builds a nest and makes things better, Tony wants to adopt Peter, Wade is dead for the entire fic, so does bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Peter needs some help after an icky mission. Steve has no idea how children work, please help him.





	Unexpected Guests Are Not Unwelcome

**Author's Note:**

> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com
> 
> Peter and Wade already know they're soul/heartmates but they haven't told anyone else yet.

Steve didn’t look up from the recipe he was -attempting- to follow when he heard a dragging noise behind him. Honestly, when you live with the Avengers, sometimes it’s best  _ not _ to know. 

 

At least, until he heard a pathetic sounding little sniffle behind him, and immediately turned, expecting to see a little Tony or Clint in need of a hug.

 

This was not what he was expecting. Not even slightly.

 

Spiderman had a red and blue costume, but it wasn’t hard to tell that the majority of the red, wasn’t the stitching.

 

“Spidey, what happened?” His voice was gentle, like to a scared child. Which, Steve was rapidly realizing, Peter  _ was _ . The teen pulled off his mask, and Steve could see big dripping tears coming down. He gulped. “Kiddo, Peter, I need you to tell me what happened.”

 

Peter took a few seconds to calm down, before pointing out into the hallway. Steve walked the short distance into the hallway again and stopped as soon as he saw it.

 

There was a heavy trail of blood staining onto the floor from the elevator to the kitchen doorway, where Deadpool was lying. The blood was pooled around his head, and Steve swallowed once, reminding himself that Deadpool would get back up again, before going back into the kitchen.

 

Peter was still standing where he left him, body trembling, and when Steve rounded him, he saw tears. Peter wasn’t taking this very well. Steve is pretty sure Peter knows that Wade has a healing factor, but something was different about this, than any other time.

 

He tried to speak once, but honestly found it was hard to get the words out, so he knelt down in front of the teenager, looking up at him this time. He wasn’t good at this. Not like Bucky and Tony and Bruce were. Peter tended to cling to them when something was wrong, but Steve has never seen him so  _ physically _ upset before. Spiderman was usually a ball of nervous energy and babbling, but he couldn’t even get the words out.

 

“Peter… I know it looks bad-”

 

“He’s dead. His brains are all over my  _ suit _ .”

 

Steve glanced down at the Spidey suit and noted, that yes, he was a little bit… messy. “You know he’ll grow it back though, right?”

 

Peter made a wounded sound in the back of his throat. “Of  _ course _ I know that.”

 

“Then… why are you so upset?”

 

Peter looked back to the doorway, and let out a little sob. “ _ He’ll _ come back if he dies. I won’t. He did that for me. One day I’ll be dead and he’ll be all alone again.”

 

Steve didn’t fully know what relationship the two of them had, but he knew for sure Wade wasn’t a pedophile, and Peter wouldn’t like him so much if he was predatory in that way, but he knew they were close. He didn’t know how close.

 

Before he could ask anything else, another person came into the room, looking manic. It was Tony, still messy from his workshop, and looking a little like he hasn’t slept in a while. He’d obviously seen the body in the hallway, and he looked devastated. Peter made a desperate noise in the back of his throat and flung himself at Tony without pause, letting the man catch him.

 

“Oh, Peter.”

 

Peter was hiding his face in Tony’s chest, far enough to the side that he didn’t touch the reactor, but Tony probably wouldn’t have cared either way. Steve looked between the two of them and the door.

 

“You know, I think we should move this up to the penthouse so Peter can have a shower.” And so the cleaning men could come in and start working on the blood in the elevator. Steve wasn’t fully sure how Peter got Wade in here, but he’s pretty sure the kid didn’t walk through the front doors.

 

Tony nodded, ushering Peter out of the room without waiting for an answer, leaving Steve alone in the kitchen with a dead body outside the door.

 

“Jarvis?”

 

“Yes, Steve?”

 

“...are the cleaning crew coming?”

 

There was a short pause. “I have had them on standby since Peter entered the building, but I suggest you relocate Deadpool’s body before they come in.”

 

Steve nodded, a little numb. “I guess one of the guest rooms on the penthouse floor? I can lay a tarp down first.”

 

There was never a dull moment in Stark Tower.

 

***

 

Tony was able to coax Peter into a shower with minimal fuss, and frowned as he put Peter’s suit in the washing machine on the top floor. Tony wasn’t fully sure how to use the washing machine because he didn’t  _ do _ laundry, that was more Steve’s area, but he owned the patent on this machine, it shouldn’t be too hard to figure out.

 

When the machine was whirring to life with -hopeful- success, he paused in the doorway to his and Bucky’s bedroom, before going over to the closet and pulling out two pajama sets. Peter would need something to wear while his suit was being washed.

 

He could hear the water running still, and almost thought about going in to ask if Peter was okay, but the water stopped after a minute, and Peter came back out after another.

 

“Here, pajamas to wear till your suit is clean again.”

 

Peter picked up the soft fleece footie pajamas, yellow with green polka dots, and smiled a little for the first time since he got there. Tony was already changed into a pair of his own, sitting cross legged on the bed with a grin. 

 

“‘s soft.”

 

Tony nodded. “Soft is good. Also warm. It’s still snowing out today, I thought you and me could have a movie marathon while Steve bakes cookies. Have you tried Steve’s cookies yet? He’s a really good baker.”

 

Peter let out a happy little hum as he tossed the towel towards the hamper and started worming into the footie pajamas, not shy in the slightest. “Cookies. What kind?”

 

Tony shrugged. “He could probably make whatever kind you want. He’s really good at that.”

 

Peter looked a little more like himself than before. Tony admired that about the kid. He bounces back fast. Tony just needed to keep him occupied until Wade was alive enough to reassure him himself.

 

“Come on, we can watch movies in the living room and Steve will be our personal slave.”

 

He pulled a giggling Peter out the door and into the living room.

 

***

 

Bucky found Tony on the penthouse floor when he came back from the gym that afternoon. Steve and Thor have all but moved into the penthouse with Tony and Bucky, the four of them were rather comfortable there. He heard a chittering noise and immediately knew the pet room was open, so he kept his eyes on the ground in case anything small might be underfoot.

 

It was snowing outside. He could see it through the balcony doors, a light snowfall piling up onto the little garden they kept out there. He shuddered once, knowing that Thor would shovel it all into the gutters later to keep it mostly clear. Him and Steve didn’t do all that well with cold.

 

He paused in the living room, next to the swinging hammock there. Tony was stretched out in the hammock, one foot pressed against the metal on one corner, sprawled out back into a pile of pillows and blankets while he typed on a tablet. Peter Parker was curled up into his side like a little pill bug, wrapped up in a comforter and playing on his own tablet.

 

“Hey there.”

 

The two of them looked up at him, and Tony let out a happy little noise, almost jumping before he remembered that there was someone lying on him. Bucky grinned, knowing that look. Tony was well into littlespace but mainly just excitable and prone to cuddly things. Like now, because he was snuggled up with Peter, and it was so cute Bucky wanted to cover them both in kisses. God, they were cute.

 

“Bucky!”

 

Bucky grinned leaning in to press a kiss to Tony’s cheek. He  _ loved _ happy babies. They were such cuties. Peter let out a little snort and rolled up onto his back so his head was pillowed on Tony’s stomach. For a second, Bucky held his breath, worried that Tony might freak out on them and try to push him off, but Tony was looking down at Peter was such a besotted look on his face that Bucky couldn’t help but breath again, a mirroring look on his own face as he watched them.

 

Peter was downright precious, and he could get even Tony to stop tensing up. Bucky wondered if him and Tony could adopt him. Maybe.

 

He watched Tony run his fingers through soft brown hair, and decided that yes, they were adopting him.

**Author's Note:**

> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com
> 
> Yes, Steve made them cookies and they sat in a cuddle nest for like two hours before Bucky got home. It takes a while to regrow brain so Deadpool didn't wake up till right after the story ended. 
> 
> Tony's version of 'I'll make it better' is to build someone a cuddle nest and bring them cookies this is also my version of making things better. This is how all people should be.
> 
> Next fic with Wade and Peter will have the reveal of them being soulmates I think.


End file.
